


And the World Has Fallen

by TableForThree_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-18
Updated: 2005-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4692452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TableForThree_Archivist/pseuds/TableForThree_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written pre-HBP, but even more applicable now than before, I think. Written from Hermione's POV (although it could be Ron's, too).</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the World Has Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jonathan Andrew Sheen, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Table for Three](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Table_for_Three). When traffic and uploads slowed to a trickle, it became difficult to justify the hosting expenses. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in January 2015. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Table for Three collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/triofic/profile).

And the World Has Fallen by Sidial

Chapter 1: And the World Has Fallen

**Author's Notes:**

* * *

  
And the world has fallen.  
  
I watched, wondering  
Knowing you walked past  
Wondering if you knew  
Or know that my life  
Is in your hands.  
  
Almost literally, at that.  
  
Because if your life  
Might be threatened  
It will have to get  
Through _me_ and only you  
Can make me step aside.  
  
Ironic, knowing that you would.  
  
It's something  
I've always known  
That when the time comes  
You will want to  
Do it on your own.  
  
And somehow we knew, didn't we?  
  
We knew what _they_  
Had to be told and shown  
We knew, deep down,  
Long before they accepted  
And we made our choices then.  
  
And if you think you're  
Going to leave me now  
\-- Leave us now --  
And expect us to stay here  
All I'm going to say  
Is my life is in your hands.  
  
And my world is not falling down again.  


**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> This story archived at [Table for Three](http://www.triofic.com) \- <http://www.triofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=140>


End file.
